1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate treatment method and a substrate treatment apparatus for treating a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer, a glass substrate for a liquid crystal display device, a substrate for a plasma display, a substrate for an FED (Field Emission Display), a substrate for an optical disk, a substrate for a magnetic disk, a substrate for a magneto-optical disk, a substrate for a photo mask, a ceramic substrate or a substrate for a solar cell.
2. Description of Related Art
In production processes for a semiconductor device and a liquid crystal display device, a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate for a liquid crystal display panel is subjected to a chemical liquid treatment in which a chemical liquid is supplied to a surface of the substrate to clean the substrate surface with the chemical liquid, and a higher-temperature treatment in which the substrate is heated.
A substrate treatment apparatus of a single substrate treatment type adapted to treat a single substrate at a time for cleaning the substrate, for example, includes a substrate holding and rotating unit which generally horizontally holds the substrate and rotates the substrate, and a chemical liquid nozzle which supplies the chemical liquid to the surface of the substrate rotated by the substrate holding and rotating unit.
A known substrate treatment apparatus of the single substrate treatment type includes a heater incorporated in a rotary base of the substrate holding and rotating unit (see JP2008-4879A). In this case, the substrate held by the substrate holding and rotating unit is heated to a higher temperature by the rotary base.